1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution device, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed technologies for distributing an event such as a state of a job from a printer to a client device. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-230477 discloses an event notification method in which a multi-function peripheral detects the occurrence of an event in its own peripheral and notifies a client who has been requested monitoring the type of the detected event of the event via multicast or broadcast.
It is contemplated that a distribution device for distributing an event applies the event notification method disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-230477 and distributes an event occurred in a printer to a client device that is making an event distribution request. However, if a distribution device distributes an event to a client device via a broadcast system or a multicast system, the following possibility may arise. In the method, a distribution device does not confirm whether or not a client device making an event distribution request has received an event. Therefore, the client device may fail to receive an event if the client device is not running or the client device cannot communicate with the distribution device.